Secrets and Lies don't equal Hero
by go-stevie-go
Summary: Robin finds a new girl whose interested in joining the titans but should they trust her? Should they judge her completely on her past? Robin also fights his sidekick rep and the dark knight...And should he trust this girl from his past in gotham?
1. Look what I found

I am giving teen titans an attempt…. I hope you like it…just to warn u, I am in love with Robin…..and there are a lot of batman references so if you don't understand something I can help…or at least try….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no teen titans or any DC related references (and man they are so lucky I don't)

Thoughts are in italics, flash backs and really angry phrases are in bold and everything else is just regular…it really isn't complicated, and I am trying to improve my writing so be patience…

Warning: there will be a/n in the story….

Oo

Chapter 1: Look what I found

Robins POV

I listened closely for any disturbances in the silence of Jump city. The night was dark (a/n did u expect it to be bright outside?) and I could barely see the city around me. I slipped on night vision goggles to get a better view. This was one of the most boring patrols I have ever been on, I pulled out and started to sharpen my birdarangs. I was so extremely bored. I looked at my watch which seem to cruelly blink 12:18 a.m. Time was creeping by as slowly as it could.

The quiet was eerie especially for the always busy Jump City. All at once the sound of metal hitting metal and yelling broke through the serene of the night causing me to jump up and whip out the grappling hook gun. I pricked up my ears as to hear where all the commotion was coming from.

_Finally some action! I thought I was going to die of boredom!_

Once I realized that the noise was not too far away from where I was perched I jumped from the electronic stores roof and shot a grappling hook perfectly latching onto a fire escape.

I swung and landed with a perfect flip in the alleyway I heard the noise come from. I saw two muscular men advance on a girl who had backed up into the shadows and I couldn't see her face. I saw a man unconscious lying next to a dumpster; he must have been the other two men's friend.

I watched the girl give a few good punches to bigger guys. She wasn't using her right hand so I guessed she had hurt it. I watched as she jumped up and did a back flip off the brick wall and land behind the bigger of the two men and kick his feet out from beneath him. He quickly stood back up and kicked the girl down. She started to get back up but when I saw the other thug hand his pal a crowbar, I decided it was about time to jump in and help.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, both men turned and faced me. I brought out some birdarangs and drew my arm back to throw them but before I could fling them the girl had drop kicked both the men.

The smaller of the two men charged at me while the other one ran toward the girl with the crowbar. I dodged the punches being thrown at me and tried to keep an eye on the stranger. The man pulled out a gun but I quickly disarmed him. I heard a grunt escape from the mysterious person's mouth and saw the crowbar meet with her back pretty hard. She looked knocked out. I delivered a quick kick to smaller guys torso and tied him up before he could recover. I turned to his friend and threw out a net which wrapped him up nicely. I heard the police sirens and decided I was done here.

I looked over to the girl. She had fallen in the dim light of the street lights and I could make out her details. I tried to see her face but it was covered by a mask. She had a black uniform on with a emblem of a crescent moon inside of a full moon and an 'E' on her chest. Her cape was flailed out underneath her. Her head was completely covered with a black hood; I removed it and saw she was wearing a black messenger hat. For some reason, she seemed familiar.

'_I guess I can take her to the tower with me, she looks pretty beat up.'_

I flung her over my shoulder and signaled my R-cycle which was speeding around the corner into the alley in no time. I hopped on and sped to the Titans tower. I was so tempted to take off her hat and unmask her just to see what she looked like. I am so tired of secret identities and mysteries. I grabbed her face and shook her trying to wake her up but she was out cold. I saw a few cuts on the small part of her face that was showing and there were bruises forming. I should get her home and take care of her as soon as possible. I didn't have any idea how badly she was hurt.

Oo

When I finally got to the tower I came in as quietly as I could and made my way to the infirmary. I laid the girl down on a bed and started to clean up her face that was showing. I figured it was totally against myself to remove her mask or hat.

I noticed blood on her top. I lifted up the bottom of her shirt and saw a deep gash that was still bleeding freely. I grabbed some alcohol and gauze pads from the cupboard beside the bed. I cleaned the gash and bandaged her up as neatly as I could. I guess I could tend to her other wounds in the morning.

Just as I was putting back all the supplies I was using, though, I heard moving behind me. I turned around only to be met in the mouth with a hard kick.

"Where am I? Who are you? Are you working for him? Give me some answers!" The girl sounded so scared. She through out some more kicks but I blocked them easily. "Answer me or you're going to be in a world of pain!" She screamed, the panic her voice was obvious. I rubbed my jaw from where she kicked me. I reached out to calm her but her eyelids flickered a little and she passed out. Her waking up and her outburst left me a little shaken.

I pulled her up onto the bed and laid a blanket over her. I checked her pulse which was very slow. I started to hook up all the machines to her so I could monitor her heart rate. She seemed so scared. I didn't know what to do.

I felt eyes watching me so I turned around to see Raven standing behind me. She had a questioning look on her face. I tied the restraints on the girl to prevent her waking up and freaking out again. I turned back around to face Raven.

I gave a nervous laugh "Ha ha, look what I found" She continued to stare at me, and then looked around me at the sleeping figure in the bed underneath white sheets.

Oo

Raven and I moved into the observation room to keep close watch over our guest. I told Raven what had happened.

"So she was just in the alley fighting off two thugs?" Raven asked confused.

"Well it was three but she already took care of one of them by the time I got there. She seemed to be doing well defending herself though. She had some nice moves, but took a pretty hard hit to her back. I didn't want to wake any of you guys up but since you are already here do you think you can help fix her up?" I was a little worried about all the blood and gashes on her.

"Sure, but why did you bring her here? I would have let the police take her to the hospital"

I didn't even know myself why I did. I think it was that air of familiarity that made me feel obligated to "I'm not sure. But she did seem different. Obviously you can tell she isn't just some civilian, and I think I know her from somewhere."

Raven stood up and headed into the next room, I followed her. Raven rolled up the girls top about 6 inches above her belly button. Raven started examining and poking and wiping and wrapping up all her wounds. I seated myself in a chair in the corner of the room. I stared at my watch which read 2:34 a.m. Where had the time go? I had no idea. My head started bobbing down as I felt the night start to take its toll. I looked up and saw at the bottom of our mystery girls shoe the word 'Eclipse' scrolled on it. I remembered the symbol on her chest with the moon.

"Eclipse" I muttered, thinking out loud.

"What?" Raven questioned, finishing up wrapping the girls wrist.

"Her name, I think its eclipse. It says 'Eclipse' on her shoe and there is an 'E' on her chest. I was relieved that we finally had a name to call her by.

"Hmmm…That name sounds familiar. I guess I can look it up later." Raven thought to herself. She looked down at me "By what I see she has a lot of cuts and bruises and her wrist is broken. I am also sure that hit to the back knocked her out, and she may have a little problem walking for the next few days but should be fine. And now I think its time for you to get some sleep."

"No thanks Rae. I'll just wait here till she wakes up" I stretched and yawned.

Time passed and Raven left to her room and I sat and waited in the chair, but it wasn't too soon that sleep finally caught up to me.

Oo

Eclipse's POV

I woke up to the beeping of machines. I saw bandages all over my body and my wrist hurt to move.

_Where am I? The last thing I remember was seeing some boy hit those jerks… _

I worried that my mask had been taken off. I made an attempt to reach for my face but I couldn't move my arms. I was completely tied down. I twisted and writhed and tried to get free but I couldn't. I reached for the blade hidden in my glove but it wasn't there. I looked around the room and found my belt and all my weapons on the table beside me.

"You're awake?"

I jumped at the voice (or at least, as well as I could seeing as I was strapped down). I saw a boy in the corner.

"Where am I?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I found a thin blade still hidden in my glove. I started slowly sawing at the straps.

"Your at Titan Tower, Jump city. I found you in an alley fighting off three goons. You were badly hurt so I brought you here. I'm-"

I pushed myself up so I was sitting at the edge of the hospital style bed.

"Robin, the boy wonder" I said finishing his sentence in a know-it-all tone, I even gave him a smile to match. I know who he is. "I know. And I'm-"

"Eclipse, right?" I stared at him. He returned me a smirk of his own. "I know."

I laughed at him. "As far as your concerned, ya that's my name" I knew him before, but he probably doesn't remember me; I barely remember him. I stood up but my legs met the ground quickly. My legs weren't letting me walk, they felt like gelatin. Robin rushed over and help me sit myself back down on the bed.

"So, care to tell me what's going on?" I asked him, I'm still pretty lost as to what happen after getting hit with something.

"Well, you were hit with a crowbar and I brought you back here." He explained "You have some bumps and bruises. And your wrist is broken and you might have some problems walking"

_Wow, he was a big load of helpfulness._

He stared at me for a while. "What?"

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" I had a feeling this was going to turn into an interrogation.

"Well what exactly do you want to know bird boy?" I was exhausted and my body hurt. He helped me and protected me so I might as well answer what ever he wanted to know. Good people do that right?

oO

Robins POV

"What exactly do you want to know bird boy?" Eclipse asked with a sigh.

"Well for starters, where are you from and why are you here?" I needed to find out why she seemed so familiar to me.

"Well I am FROM Premith but I came here from Gotham. I had a little run in with a bat and didn't get some important information that I needed" I watched his reaction, of course he knew exactly who I was talking about "And, all though I doubt it's any of your business, I am looking for someone here. Actually I guess I'm looking for two people."

Raven walked in.

"That's where I heard about you. You have a team up in Premith. You use to work with the great Breeze until she quit. That's why you started a team, because Breeze no longer wanted or needed a partner after she quit." She must have done her research. I looked over at Eclipse whose eyes where hard and her mouth in a straight line.

"I wouldn't exactly call us partners." Eclipse spat out obviously bitter.

I opened my mouth to ask about her last sentence when the sirens started to go off. Eclipse continued to stare angrily at the ground. I started toward the door when Raven stopped me.

"Stay here with her. Me and the others can take care of this one." I nodded, Raven seemed to know something I didn't and I knew that if it was her decision, it was probably a good one.

I heard everyone rush out of the building toward downtown and stop whatever disturbance the criminals of Jump city have created this morning. I turned around and sat down. I looked up at Eclipse unsure of what to say.

"So what do we do now that your friends are saving the city, tweety?" I was really starting to regret a bird related name about now. I squinted my eyes and stared at her.

"Here, you probably want these back" I said as I tossed her two belts at her. I watched her clip them both around her waist.

She swung a mirror by the bed around to look at herself. I have no idea what she was staring at, her face was covered completely. I continued to watch her just for any suspicious behavior. I don't even know if we could trust her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she continued to look at herself. "Oh, and you probably want this back" She said nonchalantly as she tossed me my wallet. "Don't worry, I didn't look inside. It was just a joke anyways" She said with a giggle.

"Uh, thanks? When did you?" I was a little stunned, then I saw her throw me a smirk. "Never mind. How did you get here? Gotham isn't exactly next door. Did you fly?" I inquired.

"You're awfully nosy"

"You're awfully mysterious" I replied

She considered "Touché. And no, I didn't fly. I wish I did, it would save a killer on gas. I came on my motorcycle. Speaking of which…" Eclipse pushed a button on her glove and the roaring of an engine could be heard getting louder.

"That's some nice technology. Develop it yourself?" Her technology and weapons were very similar to mine and my mentors.

"Not exactly, I had some help; although, I did customize some of the stuff myself." Eclipse started to stand up. I rushed over to her side to make sure she would be okay. She seemed pretty steady except for gripping the bed occasionally for balance. She walked over to the window on the other side of the room. She pushed another button on her glove and her motorcycle glided up to the window.

"Nice, huh? I did the multi-terrain upgrade myself. The speed goes to 235 mph and it has some very nice weaponry." She reached out and grabbed a sack and opened a compartment and pulled out a duffle bag. Eclipse walked back over to the bed and I followed.

"Can I guess? Batman?" I wasn't surprised Batman had decided to ruin someone else's childhood.

"Yes. And let me tell you ,because I know you don't talk to him much, that he is doing great.

"What do you mean? I call every week!"

"But how many times does he pick up?" Her words made me think. She was right though, most of the time he was busy and Alfred picked up.

"How do you know so much? What business is it of yours?" I did my best to keep everyone out of my life.

"Calm down, I just know." There was silence between us for a few moments. "So, how long till your friends get back? I can't wait to meet them."

"Soon and why do you want to know them?"

"Well actually, I wanted to ask you something." Eclipse seemed to be nervous and she waited a few minutes. I nodded to signal her to continue. "Would you consider letting me join your team here?"

I have to admit, I was a little taken aback. We don't even know each other! Did she actually expect me to just let her join the Titans?

"Why would I? I don't even know you."

She turned her attention back to the mirror and started to pull her mask off.

"Didn't Breeze ever tell you not to take your mask off? I would have thought Batman would have warned you otherwise as well."

She looked angry "I don't take orders well, and the Bat doesn't tell me what to do" She turned away from me and pulled off her mask. Curls of black hair and multi-colored streaks fell down right below her neck. She picked up some cloth and covered her eyes with it. She turned back around.

"That's not my real mask anyways." She furrowed her brow in thought. Eclipse stuffed the full face mask into the duffel bag. She looked different with her hair and partially her face exposed. She had perfect pink lips and her green and blue curls shaped her face perfectly. "I'm a little hurt that you don't remember me! But I guess you wouldn't. Think back about four years when the Joker had picked three kids as hostages…"

And I did remember…

"**Come on Batsy, this isn't hard. There are four doors, pick the wrong one and boom to the first little brat" The Joker cackled out over the intercom of the warehouse.**

**I was currently tied up, quiet literally. Joker had me tied to a pipe behind him, I watched the little kids shiver and cry. They weren't much younger then me, the youngest two looked about seven or eight. The other girl who looked my age stood calm, it even looked as if a light smile was on her lips. Joker had tied each of them in place, perfectly aligned to a gun.**

"**Stop your crying you little babies, this is why I hate kids" Joker yelled. I tried to get out of the chains but couldn't.**

"**He's right you know, you guys are kind of being babies" The older girl said rolling her eyes. She had long brown hair and green eyes. I couldn't believe it, I would have been scared senseless and yet she was as calm as could be. "And you" she looked over at me "What kind of a hero are you? You got caught!"**

"**You are a little annoying toward the person who tried to save your life" I countered.**

**I stared over at the security camera and watched Batman open a door. Joker laughed as he sang "Wrong door Batman" into the microphone. "I think we should do this by age, the oldest brat goes first"**

**Joker walked over to the little gun pointed at the girl. I tugged as hard as I could and tried to reach for my utility belt Joker had taken. Once I found out I was screwed no matter how hard I tried I stared at the girls face. I recognized her face as Eclipse's. Her orbs met mine and she smiled. She slipped her wrist out of the rope and slid down to my utility belt. She grabbed a birdarang and flicked it in the air. With absolute precision she freed both of the kids and disarmed the Joker from the gun. She ran toward me and unlocked the chains. I didn't even notice her pick pocketing the key from Joker. He charged at her but I intercepted his kick.**

**Gracefully little Eclipse twirled between me and Joker and let the kids toward the big iron doors. She tugged but couldn't open the doors. Batman swung in and took down the Joker in a good sweep. I heard police sirens round the corner and beat ****down the doors. Batman and I ran over toward the Joker to see him already tied up and locked in chains.**

"**Robin, make yourself scarce" Batman whispered and swept into the shadows as I followed suit.**

**The Commissioner backed up toward the corner. I watched closely as Batman talked to Commissioner Gordon.**

"**We are taking the kids back to their parents. One is the Mayor's kid and the other's parents are both lead Detectives in a city not to far away." I listened closely to the Commissioners report.**

_**There were three kids**_

"**What about the third child? There was another kid who was about my age." I whispered to the Commissioner, Batman looked down at me. I saw a look in his eyes that looked like disapproval although I don't know what I had done wrong.**

"**Nope, there were only two. I didn't see a third one, and I don't know how she would get out." He pointed at the doors "That's the only way out and as you can see there are three police cars right outside by the doors. No one could go by without being noticed."**

**I nodded and stared around the garage. I looked for the small girl but I couldn't find her anywhere. Batman and I nodded our goodbyes and shot off our grappling hooks. We watched the cops drive off from the top of a nearby roof. Batman turned and walked away his cape fluttering behind him.**

"**Don't you think we should look for that last girl?" I asked trailing after him.**

**He stopped and turned his head a little to the left "No" he said and walked away.**

"**But she's out there and could get hurt! What if Joker had one of his goons return and take her?" I insisted we look into this.**

"**You don't have any evidence of that. I'm not wasting the night on a girl who could be fine. Now lets go." He ended the conversation right there and continued to walk. **

**I took a step forward and heard something whizz by my ear. I saw a batarang fly around batman and come back toward me leaving a small slash on my cheek. It hit a brick wall and lodged itself right in the middle. Batman turned around and stared at me. I walked over and ripped it out. I squinted to read the writing.**

_**Bird Boy,**_

_**You were a little annoying to the person who saved your life.**_

_**Me**_

" **Is that from the girl?" **

**Batman's voice startled me. "Ya" I replied.**

"**A little girl saved your life?" He raised on of his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes and started walking "Maybe we need to increase your training"**

"You were that little girl? Wow." I was in awe, I cant believe she remembered that long ago.

"Hey! I wasn't 'little'! I was young, besides you were four years younger too!" Eclipse giggled a little at the look on Robin's face.

"Fine, and I'll ask the guys and see what they think. But I'm not giving any definite; I want to make sure we can trust you. And I plan on asking Batman about you and this Breeze character." We could hear commotion downstairs "Sounds like everyone else is back, come one, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Great"

_Next Chapter_

How did you like the first chapter? Please review. If I get even one good review I will update. And I take suggestions because I am trying to improve my writing

Sorry if it rushed at all. Please hurry and review!!


	2. Gifts

Here's the second chapter. I'm gonna thanks Rob's Girl for an awesome review!!

I told you it only takes one good review. I tried my best to make this chapter interesting, and if I leave some parts out or don't get too descriptive it's because I think you guys should use some of your imagination to make this story better…

Disclaimer: See the last page (it describes how sadly, I own nothing)

POV change

Off we go!

Oo

Chapter 2

Robins POV

"Fine, and I'll ask the guys and see what they think. But I'm not giving any definite; I want to make sure we can trust you. And I plan on asking Batman about you and this Breeze character." We could hear commotion downstairs "Sounds like everyone else is back, come one, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Great"

I walked through the doors and signaled Eclipse to follow me down the hall. She flicked on her hood/cape and glided over to me. She gave me a wide smile, she didn't show teeth but the smile was just as bright as if she had. I shot her a questioning look.

"What? First impressions are very important" She defended. I frowned and turned away, I couldn't imagine her working with Batman.

I continued to walk down the hall. I wasn't looking forward to this. I don't want the rest of the team to get hurt again. I knew it was wrong to judge Eclipse because of what people in the past did, but I was worried. Her file seemed clean and she did work with Batman and Breeze, who I found out, was as bright as the sun and the happiest person alive. Besides, she's been on a team before.

"HEY!" Eclipse yelled from behind me.

I stopped right before running into the door to the main room. I pressed the button that opened the door. Beast boy was playing Cyborg on the game system and Starfire was 

attempting to cook once again. I looked around for Raven and saw her leaning against the wall eyeing Eclipse who seemed to be glaring back at her.

Beast boy took a quick glance over his shoulder "Hey Robin, we missed you earlier. Where were you?"

I rose an eyebrow "Ummm, this is Eclipse. She use to live in Gotham and Premith."

Everyone stopped what they were doing (except for Raven who wasn't really doing anything to begin with) and turned around. Cyborgs face was confused and Beast boy's jaw was in his lap. Starfire had the biggest smile on her face as she flew over and shook Eclipse's hand with such enthusiasm that she had to readjust her mask and belts.

"Welcome to our tower. It is so nice to meet you. Are you one of Robin's old friends?" Eclipse took some time to recover and rub her hand from Starfires grip.

"Sort of, well not exactly." Her eyes were wide and she steadied herself. Cyborg pushed Starfire out of the way and leaned an arm on the wall.

"'Sup? I'm Cyborg, I happen to know a thing or two about technology." He smiled. Eclipse gave a half smirk obviously flattered.

Beast boy flew around Cyborg and changed from a hummingbird to a boy. "Hey, I'm Beast boy. I can change into any animal" He grinned.

"Any animal?" Eclipse returned with a flirty grin of her own. Beast boy beamed.

I pulled her away and dragged her to Raven. She stood up straight and put her arms down to her side. Eclipse's smiled seemed to crash to the floor, but she quickly fixed her mouth in what, if you looked closely, was in a very small almost sarcastic smile.

"Hello, I'm sorry I never got your name. Thank you so much for taking care of me. I would like to give you a gift of gratitude." Eclipse's voice sounded odd, but I don't think it was bad at all.

"You don't have to do that, I'm obligated to help. And my name is Raven."

"No, I insist, please" Eclipse urged, I heard Raven sigh.

"Fine" Eclipse nodded and walked away and through the doors quickly. She seemed to dance by everything. Cyborg and Beast boy were arguing over something (no doubt Eclipse) and Starfire had resumed to her cooking.

"What does she want?" Raven always seemed to know everything.

I sighed "She wants to join the titans" Raven started to glare "I think we should give her a chance. It's not really fair to judge her on what other people have done. Come on, she worked with Batman, the Breeze and she use to be on a team. I'm willing to give her a chance."

"Did you look into why she stopped working on her team in Premith? What made her quit there just to join another team? I think we should look a little more into her. I have no problem with her staying here though as long as you keep a watch on her." I thought about what she said. She was right; I guess I could ask her later. I am definitely not asking Batman.

Eclipse walked in the room holding a small black silk pouch. She pulled it open and brought out a little leather scroll. She unrolled it and showed Raven the five needles inside. Each one had a small band of color around the middle.

"These are combat needles. Each color stands for something different. The blue one can make an elephant pass out. The green one can heal almost any disease known to man. The yellow one is a disease that completely paralyzes someone and can make them tell all their deepest secrets, the purple one is its antidote." She looked up at me then back to Raven, her face went grim. "The red one you have to be careful with, it's deadly. It takes one hour to take effect. I don't recommend using it but its there." Eclipse rolled the scroll back up and slipped a band around it and slid it back in the pouch.

Raven muttered a 'thanks' and shot a look at me before gliding over to the giant window overlooking the city. Beast boy and Cyborg ran back over to me and Eclipse. They looked from me to her.

"So, how exactly did you find her again?" Beast boy leaned in and asked.

"Patrol, last night. It was dark and there were thugs. That's all you're getting." I lifted my eyebrow.

Eclipses POV

"Patrol, last night. It was dark and there were thugs. That's all you're getting." Robin answered Beast boys question without room for anything else. I could see where Batman had gotten to him.

"Uh, ya! How old are you? How long did you stay in Gotham? Is Premith as bad as everyone says? Did you work alone? And what are you doing tonight?" I thought for a second about all the questions.

"Let's see…I'm 15, I stayed in Gotham for about four months. Yes, Premith is pretty bad…but most of the crimes are small scale. I worked with breeze for a year and a half and then worked with a team of my own there." I looked up at him and smirked. "And as for tonight, stuff."

"Come on you guys, leave her alone. Come on Eclipse, I'll show you to your room and give you a small tour." Robin rescued me from the continuous waterfall of questions. He quickly walked to the door and I ran and caught up with him.

"This side of the tower is the girls' side; the spare rooms are going through some repairs from some severe damage though. There are plenty of rooms on the guys side." He took a sharp right and walked by slower. "This is Cyborgs room, this one is Beast boy, this one is mine," He walked a little farther then stopped. "This one is yours. I already moved your bags here."

"Ooh, next to your room. I feel awfully special." I joked, apparently Robin's wasn't the humorous type. He pressed a button and the door slid open. He walked in and I followed.

"That's your bathroom" Robin pointed at the corner of the room. "There is a window over there, if you press the blue button the window is completely covered with a metal shield. Press the red one and it opens. Over there on the wall covered by a glass case is the emergency button. You're free to decorate your room however you want."

"Um thanks." The room was completely grey. There was a door that leads to a closet and one that lead to the bathroom. There was a big bed with black sheets on it. I walked over to the window and signaled my bike. I pressed the bright red button and the glass opened up. My bike hovered and slowly cruised into the room. It parked in the empty corner of the room.

"We have a garage to keep your bike in you know." Robin looked a little confused.

"My bike is my second computer. I'd rather have it in here. These have more personal files on it." I winked at Robin and headed toward the door. "Where to next, my feathered friend?"

"I'll show you to the gym. Everywhere else you'll find as you need them." He walked quickly down the hall. The elevator was a lot quicker then your normal hotel kind.

He walked out and into a gym. It was huge, complete with obstacle courses and weights. There were punching bags and weapons of all types.

"Nice, I like it"

"Ya, so how much can you lift?"

"I don't know, depends on how much the person I'm flipping weighs. Weight lifting isn't my thing" He smiled a little. He looked good when he smiled.

"So, I'm guessing you're a pretty weak little girl." Robin poked my chest and I smirked. I quickly grabbed his arm and flipped his body over and he landed on the ground on his back. I pinned his arms to the ground.

"So I'm guessing at least 170 pounds" I joked. He rolled over and pinned me to the ground.

"You still need some work though." Robin smiled in my face.

"You know you're kind of cute when you smile. You should try it more often." Robin's smile shrunk a little but then got bigger.

I used this as a distraction and flipped him over me with my legs. I stood up and walked toward the elevator.

Robins POV

Eclipse flipped me over her and pulled herself up. She started walking toward the elevator. I thought about her last comment. It only made me smile a little more. I watched Eclipse walk. I didn't really notice her figure before. She had a perfect hourglass shape; I couldn't stop myself from watching her. Her uniform hugged her body perfectly and her hair flowed and bounced when she walked.

"You coming feathers?" Her voice shook me from my trance.

"It's Robin, moony" I shot back .

"Moony, nice; but may I suggest leaving the nicknames to me?" Eclipse turned around and had her face inches from mine. I could smell cinnamon and jasmines. She backed up and turned around.

Oo (Later that night, imagine about midnight)

Eclipse POV

After my tour from Robin I returned back to my room. I unpacked my sack and duffel bag. As I put my costumes and uniforms away in the closet I couldn't help but think about Robin in the gym. Of course I've used my charms before to get what I want, or just to mess with cute guys' head. Robin was different though, I loved his mystery, and his danger. And it was no lie; he had a very cute smirk.

I looked at my bedside table. I had three communicators, one from Premith and the other two for emergencies. I closed the closet and stuffed my duffel bag under the bed. I started to hang up my swords and staffs on the wall when I heard static. I dropped the sack and balanced all my crescent shaped blades in one arm. I walked over to the side table; my smallest black communicator started blinking. I sat down on the bed and waited for the noise again.

"I know where you are Eclipse. You couldn't run from me. You really should think before you act. You never know what could happen should you irritate me"

That voice. I couldn't believe he found me.

"What do you want?" Panic was setting in.

"Go to the roof, now. And don't waste time." I dropped my weapons and they clattered loudly on the floor. I hoped no one else heard the noise.

I quickly clicked on my belts and pulled my hood over my face. I opened the door and peered out. After checking that the coast was clear I ran to the steps leading to the roof. I quickly climbed up ladder and open the metal door. I slipped outside and walked to the middle of the roof. I looked around me.

"I'm here" I whispered "I'm here"

"So am I"

My body tensed.

Oo

Robins POV

I checked the monitors in my room. Everyone was in there room and by the sound of it everyone was asleep. I shut off the monitors of all the hallways and the main rooms.

I heard the closing and opening of doors and drawers next door but it had been pretty quiet in the last twenty minutes. I picked up some of my uniforms and shoved them in a basket in the corner. I started to pick up some loose papers when I heard a loud noise next 

door. I set the papers down and walked out my door. I stepped out in the hallway and heard the faint creaking of the metal door leading to the roof close.

I climbed up the ladder and as quietly as I could I opened the little door. I peeked out and saw Eclipse standing in the middle looking around herself.

"So am I"

I recognized that voice. Slade.

My heart started to sink. Was I being betrayed again? Eclipse had only been here two days. It isn't best to jump to conclusions so I stayed low and listened. Maybe I could find something out.

"What do you want Slade?" Eclipse sounded angry, her words dripped with venom.

"You sound angry my dear girl. You know all I have ever wanted was an apprentice" His voice was as fake as his monopoly money.

Eclipse pulled out a bow staff and held it out in front of her "I'm not in the mood. Go away or I'll-"

Slade walked slowly toward Eclipse, who was shaking. I was starting to fear for her, I knew full well the extent of Slade's strength. I gripped the frame of the door and my knuckles turned white. I was steaming.

"You will what Eclipse?" He gripped her bow staff. Slade ripped it out of her hands and she fell to her hands and knees. "This isn't as fun as it use to be. I liked it so much better when you fought me. When you through punch after useless punch; dodging every kick only to be met with another attack."

"Die" I heard Eclipse spit. I felt my lips form a half smirk, any defiance against Slade me smile.

Slade bent down and whispered "Why don't you fight anymore?"

Eclipse muttered something I couldn't understand. Slade leaned even closer and grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her in the air. I had to use all my self control to keep from jumping out right then.

"Remember what I taught you; think back to all your training." He glared at her "Now, why don't you fight me anymore?"

"Because" I saw a tear splash on the ground "I can't win"

"Very disappointing." Slade shook his head. "Do you remember our deal, you do what I say and your friends don't get brought into this."

"Yes, of course I remember. I refuse to follow your terms. I'll do anything else, I swear I will, just please don't drag my friends into this."

"I only want what I've asked. Deal with the Titans and the Bat or I will take a little trip to Premith" Slade tightened his grip and pulled her face closer.

"No" Eclipse growled.

Slade threw her across the rooftop and twirled her bow staff in his hand. I jumped out and punched him back a few feet.

"Well my little angel, looks as if our meeting has been interrupted"

Slade turned to jumped from the building. I quickly threw out a small GPS device which caught onto his back. Slade jumped landing on the boat waiting for him at the bottom of the tower. I heard the roar of the engine as he took off. Eclipse ran to the edge of the tower and looked back. She reached into on of her belt.

"I'm sorry Robin, this is my battle." She threw out little blades shaped like crescent and full moons.

Before I could moved I was pinned to the ground. Eclipse looked away and flung a needle at me, it landed in my leg. I saw Eclipse signal her cycle and jump. Then all I saw was black.

Oo (next morning)

Robins POV

"Robin, man, are you okay? Guys, come over here, he's waking up!" My head was pounding.

"Cyborg? What's going on?" I tried to open my eyes but it took awhile for my eyes to adjust. I got use to the brightness of the infirmary and sat up.

"We found you asleep on the roof of the tower. Robin, friend, are you feeling well?" Starfires bright eyes were staring straight at me.

"Ya, I am fine. What happened?" I was a little confused.

"You were pinned to the ground by these" Beast boy raised up Eclipses blades "And we found her tied up right next to you" He pointed at the bed next to me where Eclipse sat up.

The bandage on her wrist was torn up and her uniform was pretty messed up. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and there were bruises all over her face. I twisted my body so my legs hung of the edge of the bed and I was facing her. Eclipses face looked emotionless. I remembered the conversation between her and Slade.

"We found this note on her" Beast boy handed me a little piece of paper.

Nice try Robin. Here's a gift for you, I was going to keep her but I decided she was more valuable to you. You really should look into your new friends. Can never be too careful.

Slade

I was angry, I was fuming. Attached to the paper was the GPS I had thrown at him last night. I crumpled the note and looked at Eclipse.

"Why did you leave your team?" I growled through gritted teeth. Everyone in the room looked at us. "And what did Slade want you for last night?"

_Chapter 3: What's The Real Danger_

There it is, chapter 2…I hope you like it.

I try my best. Please review my story, I really am trying and getting better at writing. Also if I get some good enough reviews I might ask for some advice as to where this could go.

The Romance, the deceit, the anger, and the mystery….where will it all collide?


	3. What's the real danger anyways?

I didn't even wait to start the third chapter. I'm sorry if you guys don't think this story is that good, but even I want to know what's going to happen next… One reason for t he quality of my stories is probably that I usually get a good notion and create as I go… And like I have mentioned before if you have a good idea for what could happen message me!! I am completely open to any plots you guys can scheme.

I kinda molded some of the batman comics storyline to fit my needs…..

I own nothing, blah blah blah

Chapter 3: What's the real danger?

Robins POV

"What did Slade want you for last night?" I growled to Eclipse who grabbed her belt. I was afraid she was going for a weapon so I jumped up and grabbed her shirt. "**TELL ME"**

"Robin, put her down man" Cyborg had came behind me and was tugging at my shoulder a little. I gripped tighter, I heard Starfire gasp behind me.

"He told me" Eclipse sighed "Kill Robin the way he instructed or my friends will soon become apart of my predicament. Kill Robin" She repeated.

I let out a low growl.

"I'm not lying, you have to believe me. I did that to you last night because you couldn't get involved." Eclipse pleaded

I was enraged, she was another traitor. In the three days she's been here she has probably bugged everything and hacked into all the computers and wired the security already. I couldn't hear myself think straight. I threw her up in the air and flung my weighted net at her. She was tied up, her boomerang still in hand.

"Robin!" Starfire called out in surprise; I didn't care who was in the room, I didn't care what they saw because Slade needed to be stopped.

I watched as Eclipse slowly stood up and stared at me. I couldn't read the expression. It was like a mix of self containment, anger, confusion…but deep down she looked a little hurt. My heart softened a little at the look, but my anger did not dissipate.

"Hey, listen to me!" Eclipse spoke up "I didn't say I would do it! I told him I couldn't, and I wouldn't and to forget it. He told me it was my fear that pathetic teammates would judge me that makes me so easy to control. Slade even said that the Titans wouldn't care what I did, and that he would keep Batman off my tail" She was glaring at the ground.

"What do you mean we wouldn't care? He asked you to kill our leader!" Beast boy shouted confused. I know what he means; I stared at Eclipse looking for an answer.

Eclipse's POV

"What do you mean we wouldn't care? He asked you to kill our leader!" Beast boy shouted confused. They didn't understand, this was going to be hard to explain.

I laughed "Not birdie over there" I said pointing my head in Robin's direction. "He wants me to get rid of the real Robin; Batman's new sidekick. Don't look so surprised, the Bat got over you and eventually his last little charity case."

"Explain yourself" Robin ordered walking closer to me.

"After you-know- who died, it sent Him over the edge. Robin was gone, he was alone. Then, well, someone else stepped in and took over your old position. Honestly it needed to be done; things were getting out of hand. Slade wants me to recreate what happen to you-know-who using me, first death and the he wanted me to step in and betray him. I refused." I tried to explain.

"Slow down. I do not understand Robins name is you-know-who?" Starfires confusion made me laugh inside.

"No, it's not. She's talking about the person who replaced me in Gotham after I left. His name was-"

"Tell them and everyone will know your name" I sawed at the binds holding me, Robin was messy in tying me up. You never tell anyone another persons secret identity.

"I don't see how that's fair. And he's dead, it doesn't matter anymore" Robin was trying to bargain.

"Life's not fair. And dead or alive he was still Robin" I spat my words at him.

"He wasn't Robin, he was just Jason" Robin sounded a little jealous or angry…or maybe it was a mix of both of the emotions. I broke through the binds and gripped hard on my boomerang.

"He was more then just Jason, and with your pathetic fighting styles and poor skills you will never be anything more then just Dick the circus boy. You wish you could amount to him, he was held back by fear of death and knew what had to be done." I sounded out each word, he wouldn't understand about Jason.

I heard gasps and Beast boy whisper 'harsh'.

Robin looked hurt at first, but then his eyes widened for a second. Robin looked me in the eyes, I think something hit him. I think this time he really remembered me. Robin stared at my hand. I felt stinging and cold blood run through my fingers and drip on the floor. He walked forward and picked my arm up, and took the blade from my hand.

"Eclipse, why did you leave your team?" Robin's eyes bore into mine; he leaned in by my ear and whispered "Please Anne (a/n name look familiar? It should, I will use this name over and over again though…)"

The sound of my made my heart skip a beat. I swallowed and took a breath.

"They didn't agree with the way I did things. I quit leading them and followed whatever orders our leader gave me. When I disagreed with some of the changes made I left." I looked at everyone's expressions to make sure they were following along. "And there were other things; I did some things I am not proud of. I atoned for my sins and all the wrongs I've done but when I returned I couldn't look them in the face. Slade found me, he offered me a deal; if I do what he said the right people would be silence. Of course I refused, but he's persistent. Now he's bringing my friends into this. I thought I lost him but he found me again. I talked to some people and they told me the best place I could go was Jump City. They told me to find the Titans; they were the best team around. And I knew Robin so I figured I could try." I looked at Robin "I'm not working for Slade; I don't want anything to do with him. When he referred to training last night on the roof he was talking about when he hounded me for six months. It was kind of like training but he thinks it brought me one step closer to becoming his apprentice."

I felt tears choke me, I couldn't cry. The pain in my chest was swelling and I felt my heart melt. I missed my friends dearly, I missed Jason; I missed so much. I haven't seen my friends or my old home in almost two years. I felt my face tighten and I realized that in my attempt to choke back the tears trying work their way to my eyes I had held my breath. My lungs took in cold air and I started coughing wildly.

_Not this again._

I tried to catch my breath but I kept coughing. I felt like I was breathing in ice cold dry air. My lungs tightened in my chest and my heart beat wildly. I took one deep breath and made an attempt to calm down. My vision blurred and I fell down on the ground. I wiped my face with my hand and screamed when I saw the blood. I felt foolish when I remembered I had cut my hand.

"She's having a panic attack, somebody get her on a bed." Ravens voice ran through my head. I saw a green blur come at me and I freaked out. I turned to my side for a way to escape but found a tall stick like figure come toward me, I flailed my arms out and yelled at it to get away. I couldn't think straight or identify anyone.

My mind was racing and I felt exhausted. I covered my head with my hands and just wish for it to be over. I looked up and saw Robin advance toward me. My breathing became a little more regular and my pulse slowed down. I felt soft against my back and my head cleared. I haven't had a break down like that in forever. Slowly my world melted back to normal.

I heard the crackle of static. I looked around the room at everyone. Cyborg looked ready to help in case something else happen. Beast boy looked absolutely confused and Starfire looked absolutely terrified. Raven wasn't even in the room anymore and Robin was collecting a bandage for my hand. I looked down at my arm where my spare communicator was. A faint light was blinking red.

Cautiously I pressed the button and asked a stern hello.

"Hello Eclipse"

I saw everyone tense up.

"Slade; what do you want?" I yelled into the communicator.

"I was just watching the screens that keeps watch over your heart rate and pulse and noticed a spike. Tell me, do you remember the leader of your team back in Premith?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't recall. I stared into Robins face but he didn't give me any help. Their name sat at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't think of it. I knew it was a boy, a little taller then me with sparkling gold eyes.

"I didn't think so. Do you remember your other friends' names? Can you even recall the name of your team?"

I couldn't. "What did you do?"

I heard Slade's laugh ring through the speaker, then he was quite. "Why don't you fight me anymore?"

My body burned with rage. I hated him for doing this to me. The humiliation, I don't know why but when he asked that question I feel like it's my job to answer; that I have to answer.

"Because" My heart beat faster "I can't beat you" I felt my face burn in humiliation.

Slade laughed again. "Smart, much smarter then Robin was. By the way, the suit you are wearing is rigged. This is going to be fun." I pressed the button and was about to yell when I felt electric shock burn through my left arm. I ripped off the communicator and most of my sleeve.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" I got up and started walking to the door.

"Wait, at least let us wrap up your hand first" Robin said offering the bandages to me.

"No, no, I have to make a call. I'm sorry." I ran toward my room. I felt horrible running away from the people trying to help me but I have to make sure everyone was safe. I don't want to hurt these people, I want them to accept me and I want to join them.

I rushed into my room. I ran to my side table where my communicators were. There was one from my old team; I couldn't use that one ever. I clipped it to my belt and looked at my options. There was the one Slade was able to reach me by, my emergency one. I have to destroy it later. I picked up the black one with my emblem on it, I pressed the button and called into it.

"Fyre? It's Eclipse"

The static sounded "Eclipse? What's the matter? You never call me, and where are you? I haven't seen you around anywhere"

I felt relieved at the sound of my old friends' voice. I kept this line hidden because Fyre was a huge villain but she was still one of my closest friends. She was a lot older then me but she helped through a lot. She accepted my cause as I did hers, she use to take care of me when I decided on training myself a long time ago.

"Titans tower in Jump city, I didn't tell anyone though. I had a panic attack I think. Something's happening to me. I can't remember my team in Premith. I can't let Batman know I am having panic attacks again he would take me out of action." I was scared, last time I had panic attacks was after Jason died. Batman said I couldn't handle fighting that I could do something drastic that I would regret. I did and he was right.

"The Batman" She huffed "Always thinks he knows when someone is stable enough or not to fight. What caused the attack.?"

"I am not quite sure. I was thinking about Premith and then I thought about what I was missing and who I was missing." I was glad Fyre could help me; I was worried I couldn't remember my dear friends. Somewhere deep down inside my heart I felt like I was betraying my old team. But I couldn't face them again, they will soon know what I did, the people I have wronged and hurt. "But it went away when I saw Robin, I mean Richard. I feel so connected to him, like we've been best friends all my life."

"I'll look into it okay. And you and Robin were friends, uncertain terms or not. Maybe it was thinking of Jason that did it, you were so use to the Robin uniform that you trust whoever is behind the mask."

"Ya, 'cause you know that's not a weakness." I gave a nervous laugh; I smiled slightly when I heard her laugh as well.

"I have to go, there is some new technology coming into Gotham just waiting to be stolen. Beware handsome boys in brightly colored uniforms." Fyre joked as static sounded again.

"Okay, stay away from crime fighters in cowls and capes." I thought then shot back "And I really hate when you call them 'uniforms', they are just costumes." I hung up and sighed.

I felt better; of course I always did after a talk to my best friend. I heard the static again, I looked over to see if someone was calling in but the light stayed off. I quickly changed into a new costume that wasn't so torn up. The communicator in my glove in my glove must have had a tracking device in it. I took off my boots and slipped on slipper styled shoes. I could move a lot faster in these, I know it's weird to have shoes for attacking and some for agility. I was so tired; in case anything happened I couldn't fight…defense was the only option I had.

I heard a knock. I didn't want to answer it, I wanted to be left alone. Of course I had been taught better, Robin and his friends are giving me a chance to join them. I reluctantly opened the door and looked up to meet eyes with Raven.

"Can I come in?" She asked, her face showed no emotion.

"Yes. This is yours and your teams' tower after all." I didn't feel comfortable alone with Raven; she gave me a cold feeing.

"I need to ask you some questions. I want true answers, no lies." She stepped past me and looked at my room. "I will know if you are lying."

"Okay, but promise me that if I answer you truthfully will you give me an answer truthfully in return." I had a question that I wanted, needed, answered.

She nodded and blinked. "Go ahead then, ask me." I told her, I kept my face completely emotionless; just as I was trained. I knew from her bio on the Batcave computer she was a person who could get inside your mind and read you from just the expression on your face.

"Do you know anything about Slade or his whereabouts?" She searched me for answers, I could feel her cloud of coldness. I felt like she was searching my mind.

I thought hard. "No, I don't." Raven stared at me.

"Where did you follow him to last night?" She circled around me and walked over to my wall of weapons. She ran her hand down my bowstaff, she hit a secret button. Blades 

popped out at the ends and glistened in the small amount of light that came from my computer screens.

I walked over and pressed another button and they retracted. "I think it was his headquarters. Where he was operating from, I don't know; I was hit in the head with metal bar. You don't tend to remember things well after that happens." The sarcasm that dripped in my voice was the results of the tense feeling I was getting from her.

"You sure do have a lot of weapons; a sword, two armed bowstaffs and five regular bowstaffs." I eyed her as she came close to the wall that held my blades and boomerangs. She saw the many communicators and turned sharply around. "One more question then it's your turn"

"What did you do when you 'wronged' people?" She stared me straight in my eyes. I didn't want to tell her. I promised to tell the truth but I felt like they wouldn't accept me if I told them.

I tried to block my mind as much as I could. I wouldn't lie but I didn't want my mind violated just because she couldn't trust me. I closed my eyes. "I got involved in the world of heroes." It was the truth behind it, had I lived a normal life everything would be different.

"Fine," Raven asked. As she started to step through the door Robin was about to knock. He looked over her shoulder at me.

"Do the others trust me?" I waited for her answer

"Excuse me" Raven said as she squeezed by. Robin walked in and looked around, he stared at the news clippings on the wall and notebooks open on my desk.

"I want to know where you stayed in Gotham. And how long did you really stay?" Robin asked quick; I think he knew something I didn't.

I picked up a bowstaff and twirled it gracefully.

"I stayed long enough to be adopted, and I stayed in a big manor." I glared at him.

"How long?!" He growled. I twirled the staff faster and faster.

"A year or two…then I went back to Premith." I returned his glare.

"Uhhh, Robin. We have a guest and I think he's here to see you!!" Beast boy's nervously yelled through the Tower. Robin Walked toward the door and I quickly slung my cape and hood around my shoulder and buckled it then followed. I kept a firm grasp on the staff.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar large dark figure standing in the main room. I twirled my bowstaff again then gripped it tightly and clenched my other hand in a fist.

"You need to fix this Tower of yours, Robin, it was much to easy to get in. If I can get through the security that easy, so can anyone else." Batman turned at me. "It's time to go home."

"That's not my home" I spat back.

"This isn't and legally I am responsible for you. Come home." He never understood how being mean doesn't always change someone's mind.

"You can't force me to go back. I am fine here. And how did you find me?" I had ran away, no evidence and no clues. I knew how good of a detective he could be.

"I have been keeping a close watch over Fyres latest operations. I bugged her phone so I knew where she would rob next. I heard you talking to her." Batman voice was as cold as ever he walked toward me.

"Batman, you can't drag her back if she doesn't want to go." Robin looked angry with his arms folded and glaring at the man in the cowl.

"Actually I can. She isn't eighteen yet, I am still her legal guardian." He growled out.

I laughed. "Not according to my I.D." I didn't think before I spoke, I saw everyone in the room's jaw drop. Robin turned and gave me a questioning look and Batman continued to glare.

"Regardless, if you won't come home. Then I am dragging you to jail. Your under arrest." Batman pulled out handcuffs.

"No way man! She didn't do anything; you can't arrest her just because she doesn't want to come home." Beast boy shrieked out.

"What a coincident" I heard the clank of another set of handcuffs "I came here to arrest her also."

Everyone turned to the figure who was climbing in through the window. He was in what looked like a ninja's outfit (a/n I have no idea what they are called) except he wore a mask like Robins. It was midnight black and his black messy hair hung in his face and was very messy. He looked a lot like Robin.

It hit me that HE was the leader of the team in Premith. His name was… Max. I was scared, He ran toward me and threw his arms around me.

"Eclipse, we missed you so much!" He hugged me harder.

"I'm totally confused yo"

"Yes, I am also very confused. Friend Eclipse, what is happening?"

I ignored there questions. I pushed Max off of me and pulled my bowstaff out in front of me. I got in a fighting stance and waited. No one moved so I took a good swing at Max and he went flying and hit a wall.

Batman advanced and Robin backed away toward his friends. Max had stood up and was talking into his communicator. Batman was about a foot away. I raised my staff but as I looked up I saw Jason, his face, his eyes. My hand flailed out and the staff fell. I dropped down and whined.

Robin grabbed Batman's arm. "What exactly is she under arrest for?"

"Conspiring with a known villain, attacking police, robbing, and murder." Robin let go of his arm and backed up. Max dropped his communicator.

"This can't be right; Eclipse wouldn't do anything like that." Max yelled shaking his head from side to side.

"I didn't steal anything, the notebook I took was Jason's and didn't belong to that library. And I wasn't conspiring. Fyre is my friend and I don't care if she is a villain or not, I was just talking to her. And the police attacked me, I fought defense" I looked up at Batman's cold eyes. "I didn't hurt anyone."

"What about murder?"

"I…it was…he was there that night in the parking lot. He killed my brother, I didn't mean to. I tried to save me but he made me drop him." I felt like the walls closed in around me.

"You broke the rules, you are coming home. And you are not ready to fight, you can't. You are just not ready." Batman snapped the cuffs on me. I ran around him, thankfully I was wearing my slippers. Robin and Raven ran toward me and I kicked out Raven s feet and jumped off her to kick down Robin.

I quickly took out Cyborg and Beast boy. I did a back flip and landed unsteady, I couldn't break the cuffs off. I dodged the starbolts being thrown at me. I couldn't do enough damage to K.O. anyone because of the light slippers and not being able to use my hands. I kicked up a chair and delivered a back kick that flung it with enough force to take Starfire out of the air and hit the ground. I pulled a grappling hook out and shot it off, I flew to the top of the Tower. I was about to break the cuffs of but when I turned around I met face with Max.

"Don't do this please. I have been looking for you. Why would you run off?" He grabbed my shoulders.

"I just had to, you wouldn't understand." I looked at his beautiful gold eyes, I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"I had to tell you something, but you left right before I was going to" Max put one hand behind head and wiped my tears away. "I think I should tell you now. I think I love you"

He leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't know how I felt, there were so many people. I think my heart was betraying me. He pulled away and reached into his pocket.

"And because I love you I have to do this" Max looked deep into my eyes when he said this, I felt sharp pain in my wrist, and I looked down and saw he had pushed a syringe into my vein.

I felt tired and groggy. I fell back and was caught by strong hands. I looked up at the dark cowl and the in front of me at Max. My eyes flickered and darkness conquered my vision as I felt wind rush through my hair.

_Chapter 4: How many kisses have been lies?_

Okay, there it is. Fresh.

Batman gets to lecture in the next chapter. But just a heads up, there was some tag alongs.

Please review, I need some ideas and opinions.


End file.
